¿Hace Falta?
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Lubby]... ¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo? [Luka 1º persona]


_¿HACE FALTA?_

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje es mío, obviamente (Sino Luka estaría aquí conmigo y bueno, no estaría yo escribiendo :p)  
Y la canción cuyas frases se nombran tampoco lo es. Se llama "Algo Contigo" y es de Chico Novarro, aunque yo prefiero la versión de Vicentico.  
_Dedicatoria:_ a lo Lubby que hay dentro de Paly, Tina y Lau (dejen afuera a lo Dubby un rato). A Lulita, que sin saberlo me inspiró cantando esa canción hace unos días, y recién hoy y en pocos minutos eso tomó forma.

* * *

_¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo?_

Entro. Enojado, mal humorado, descontento. Mi vida es un desastre y no tengo ningún problema en reconocerlo. Mi trabajo es una cárcel que ya no causa en mi ninguna inspiración, motivación, sentimiento. Trabajo por la rutina, no por la vocación. Cometo el pecado que me jure no cometer: he dejado de existir como alma, he dejado de ser como persona. Soy un cuerpo, que respira porque no le queda otra, que camina porque lo marcan sus piernas, que habla porque debe contestar, que vive porque debe cumplir una rutina.

_¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho qué me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

Y te veo. Estas. Sos. Existís… Sin mí. Y eso me molesta.

Me enferma, me enerva que hayas podido continuar tu vida sin mí, continuar viviendo con la falsa idea que yo mismo he inspirado de que todo entre nosotros esta bien, que somos compañeros de trabajo, que tenemos vestigios de una amistad. Que aun podemos vernos a las caras y no recordar eternas noches bajo las sábanas.

_Necesito controlar tu vida. Ver quien te besa y quien te abriga_

Y el tiempo. El tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te tuve en mis brazos. Ese tiempo es el que ya no puedo contar y, paradójicamente, es el que no deja de pasar.  
Y has estado con otros, no que fuesen tantos, solo que fueron suficientes. Suficientes para recordarme que no sos mía. No más. Nunca más.  
Que lo nuestro paso a ser una memoria aterciopelada en el cajón de mi alegría. En mi vida, la que antes tenía, la que ahora no es más que una fatídica travesía antes de la muerte.

_¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo?_

Se cierran puertas. Se van pacientes. Desaparecen historias. Se acaba una guardia. Único momento en que te veo, en que te disfruto. Y no me queda más que aceptar que tendré que esperar hasta mañana, rogando por tener la suerte de coincidir con tu disparatado horario de residente.

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando, día y noche tu llegar adivinando_

Y me refugio, escapo de la posibilidad de quedar atrapado con más trabajo, entrando a la sala de descanso. Esperando que vos hayas tomado la misma decisión, y que estés dentro.  
Pero no tengo suerte.  
No me queda mas que cambiarme, dejando la imagen de doctor adentro de un locker y regresando a ser aquel humano que no tiene razón para respirar más que una mujer que no lo registra.

_Y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo_

La puerta se abre. Y compruebo que Dios tiene para conmigo algún que otro favor reservado, porque te veo entrar.  
Pero no se si me ves, no se si me queres ver.  
Y sonreís. Me sonreís. Y siento que mi corazón late como no lo ha hecho en muchísimo tiempo, siento que el mundo se detien solo porque hay un dejo de brillo en tus ojos, un brillo que es espejo del mío. Y necesitaría que alguien me pellizque, para asegurarme que esta no es otra trampa malévola de mi cabeza.

_¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo?_

Y entonces, algo mejor que un pellizco sucede, y ya no me importa si es o no un sueño, porque me hablas:  
-¿Qué tal la guardia?  
Y no me importa que responder, pues tu simple voz me ha llevado al Nirvana. Porque no es tu voz como siempre, es tu voz dirigida hacia mí, con algún dejo de dulzura o de interés quizás.  
-Como siempre- y no es mentira, ha sido igual desde que no estas conmigo, desde que no sos parte de mi vida.  
Y no se si es un mundo bizarro, porque ya es mucho para una mera fantasía, cuando tu mano acaricia el costado de mi cara. Y una sonrisa mía se refleja en tu rostro.  
Conozco esos destellos en tu mirada. Conozco esa intención en tus caricias. Y me dejo llevar por el momento, por el deseo, por el recuerdo.  
Y te beso. Te beso como soñé besarte desde que dijiste adiós.  
Recorro tu cintura con mis brazos, porque la conozco de memoria, mas que mi propio cuerpo. Pruebo en tu boca la mezcla de café y saliva que me hace viajar en un instante del cielo al infierno. Y me aferro a vos, al sentimiento que yo creí que habías olvidado.  
Y en un suspiro, me decís que es un error, que no estas preparada para retomar todo lo que éramos.  
-No importa, Abby- te digo, y mas te abrazo y más te atraigo hacia mía mientras te explico.  
Te explico que yo te esperaré, que te tendré paciencia. Porque te lo mereces, porque no he amado a nadie en este mundo como te amo a vos. Porque sos la única razón que me hace pensar no pulsar el gatillo de la vieja arma de guerra que esta en mi armario.  
Y aceptas.  
Y me besas para decirme que aún me amas. Y me dejas tenerte junto a mí cuanto tiempo necesite, para asegurame que esto no es mentira. Que no es un sueño. Que no es una fantasía.  
Que es la verdad. Que es lo inevitable… Y yo, aun hoy me pregunto si _hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo.  
_Y te escucho decirme al oído:-Lo sé, Luka, lo sé…  
Y esperar para afirmar un te amo que se perderá en mis labios, cuando me beses.

* * *

Quizás sea cursi, pero me es inevitable ser cursi si soy Lubby...  
Y que opinas?... 


End file.
